futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Futurama
Futurama is an American animated series created by Matt Groening, and was developed for television by Matt Groening and David X. Cohen. It focuses on the lives of delivery boy named Fry, captain Leela, and Bender in the futuristic 31st century. At the final second of New Year's Eve 1999, Fry falls into a cryogenic tube, and is frozen for 1000 years, being released on December 31st, 2999. In the United States, it ran on Fox in 1999 and continued until 2013. In the United Kingdom, it ran on BBC Two from 2001 until 2015 and then later on Sky1. It also aired a British dub, Fry (Richard Orrington), Leela (Dawn Gosber), Bender (Timothy Richardson) and Amy (Joanne Ruiz). Sadly, the dub cannot be found anywhere on the internet. However there is a upcoming video in 2021, with the English voice actors. Original Voice Actors: Philip J. Fry I/Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth/Dr. John A. Zoidberg (Billy West) Turanga Leela (Katey Sagal) Bender Bending Rodríguez (John DiMaggio) Amy Wong (Lauren Tom) Hermes Conrad (Phil LaMarr) Mom (Tress MacNeille) Nibbler (Frank Welker) Scruffy Scruffington (Dave Herman) Running Original Run The original run of Futurama began on March 28th 1999 with Space Pilot 3000. The show ran for four seasons, before FOX decided to drop the show. The final episode of the original run was released December 12th 2004 with The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings. In the episode, Leela says "I want to see how it ends." making this the last thing spoken in the original series. DVD Movie Comeback On April 26, 2006, Groening stated that numerous people, including Cohen and many writers and actors were returning to make 4 DVD Movies. These started with Bender's Big Score and ended with Into the Wild Green Yonder. They were released on TV as four part episodes. In Bender's Big Score, Hermes declared that the executives who dropped the company's contract have since been fired and ground into a fine pink powder. The DVD are classed as Season Five. The DVDs proved to be successful, so Comedy Central declared a new series was to be made with 26 new episodes over two broadcast seasons, beginning with Season Six. On the official Futurama web site (http://www.comedycentral.com/shows/futurama/index.jhtml), it premiered on June 24, 2010. Revival on Comedy Central Once the last DVD movie ended, season six later would have been announced to air on the Comedy Central channel. Season 6A started on June 24, 2010 and continued throughout the summer with its Christmas special being its latest episode. Season 6B returned 2011. In 2012, Select ABC and other local channels acquired the rights to broadcast Futurama on Monday mornings. But after the episode The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings it skips ahead to Rebirth, and Comedy Central renewed the show for a seventh season. Season 7A aired in 2012 and 7B aired in 2013. Season 7B was the last season and the final episode aired on September 4, 2013, although Matt Groening said that he would try to get it picked up by another network. Main Characters *Philip J. Fry I: During his early life, he took a job as a delivery boy for Pannuci's Pizza and was frozen in a cryogenic lab for a thousand years. Upon revival, he found himself as a delivery boy once again as part of the Planet Express Crew. He is noted for his out-of-the-ordinary hairstyle. He is an often lazy guy who is driven for excitement and has a love interest for Turanga Leela. *Turanga Leela: Growing up at an orphanage, she left and became a Career Assignment Officer. After quitting this position due to her distaste for it, she became captain of Planet Express and became successful. She once thought she was an alien but she figured out that she is actually a mutant. She was once tricked into making love with Zapp Brannigan, but she resents and rejects him and prefers to be with other men such as Fry. *Bender Bending Roderiguez: A bumbling and foul-mouthed robot who was born in Mexico and found his life to have been created for nothing more than bending girders for suicide booths. The drunk, smoking gambler attempted to kill himself while meeting Fry only to be convinced to get a job at Planet Express where he continued his rebellious attitude and manifested his personality into habits like gambling. *Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth: A scientist who once worked at Mom's Friendly Robot Company. He founded Planet Express and took his crew(s) on deliveries that were highly dangerous. He was also an inventor mechanics and other devices, some of which were successful and others that weren't. He is however a specist and a man with multiple personality flaws that are countless. He is also a high tenured Professor at Mars University and is a member of the Academy of Science. *Hermes Conrad: The accountant and beareaucrat of Planet Express. He was once a former Jamaican limbo champion and former Olympic Limbo contestant. He often bullies Dr. Zoidberg and usually deducts his pay for no reason. He has a phobia of his beareaucratic rank being lowered. It is later found out that he approved Bender himself to be marked as a perfectly functioning robot despite the fact that he had been manufactured improperly: something he was never supposed to do. *Dr. John A. Zoidberg: An alien doctor who does not know much about human anatomy. He was the very first employee of Planet Express and is the loneliest and most innocent of the crew. He dreams of being a comedian and has a very large appetite for food. Even though he is often bullied by his coworkers, he considers everyone in Planet Express to be his friend and can be cheerful despite his poverty. *Amy Wong: An engineering student of Farnsworth's working as an intern for Planet Express. She is the daughter of a very wealthy couple living on Mars and is in love with DOOP Lieutenant Kif Kroker. She was a college student at Mars University and graduated with the highest honors. She was favorably hired as an intern by Farnsworth because she has the same blood type as him. *Scruffy Scruffington: The lazy and calm natured janitor of Plantet Express. He is a man who often reads dirty magazines and is technically a zombie, though he clearly does not look like one. He does not participate very often in the Planet Express crew's missions and many employees of the company often forget who he is. *Nibbler: Leela's pet Nibblonian. He is smarter than what he pretends to be and has a wise view on the universe. He is also a reliable fuel source for the Planet Express ship (i.e. dark matter, which he excretes). He is the being who was responsible for assuring that Fry was frozen on the night of December 31, 1999. *Cubert J. Farnsworth: The child clone of Hubert Farnsworth. He was created to take over Planet Express as successor after Professor Farnsworth's retirement but Cubert has dreams of his own and therefore may not inherit the company. He usually hangs out with his best friends, Dwight Conrad and Tinny Tim. *Mom: The evil business tycoon who is obsessed with taking over Planet Express and make a monopoly out of the business world. She is a multitrillionaire who used to have Farnsworth as an employee and lives with her three sons (one of whom is Farnsworth's child) who are a manifestation of the three stooges *Zapp Brannigan: The arrogant, selfish, and egotistic captain of the Nimbus ship, a DOOP battle and defense craft. He treats Kif Kroker like a slave and flirts with Leela very often. He is also a womanizer and pervert who loves to express his pride as a member of the DOOP. He also loves to be on the frontline for any war and alien invasion that is coming his way, though he will never sacrifice his own life for any said cause. *Kif Kroker: The extremely shy assistant to Zapp Brannigan. Even though he has been abused by Zapp, he has very incredible fighting skills and is passionatley in love with Amy Wong. He is often tired of being Zapp's slave and prefers to spend all his free time with Amy than serving Zapp's personal desires. *Lrrr: The ferocious alien overlord of Omicron Persei 8, who constantly seeks to win over his wife Ndnd's affection and would do anything to achieve it, even if it means invading earth. He pretends to be a tough guy to satisfy his wife but he is truthfully a sensitive man with a deep love for animals and is shown to be emotional at times. *Ndnd: The bossy and impatient wife of Lrrr. She wants Lrrr to invade and take over planets for her and has a rather rocky marriage with him. Ndnd believes that she can nag her husband all the time and gets extremley jealous when someone other than Ndnd nags Lrrr. *Dwight Conrad: The estranged son of Hermes and LaBarbara Conrad. He dreams of being a beaureaucrat like his father and once made such progress by being the newspaper delivery boy for a local newspaper company. He is also best friends with Cubert Farnsworth and Tinny Tim. *LaBarbara Conrad: The rowdy wife of Hermes Conrad and Dwight Conrad's mother. She often rebukes Hermes and Dwight when they do any kind of misdeed or prank. She also supports Hermes' dream of winning the Olympic gold medal for limbo and trains him to compete against his archrival Barbados Slim, although when Hermes is at low points in his life she flees him to seek the attention of Barbados much to Hermes' dismay. See also *''Episodes'' *''Opening Credits'' Category:Futurama Category:Real World Articles